Many gaming machines carry out a single game such as a slot machine game involving a display of rotating wheels having symbols, where the resulting symbol combinations correspond to prizes to be paid to the player. Many newer gaming machines provide a “bonus” or “feature” game that occurs in response to a particular event in the “base” or “main” game. Such bonus games are intended to add player excitement and enjoyment. There is a need for other games that are suitable to be used as a bonus or main game.